CRUSADER TETRA MANUAL
Crusader Tetra bestiary HOW TO PLAY Crusader Tetra is a simple point and Click RPG. The game has 2 difficulties to select from the start of playing. One mode being harder than the first. These modes are Angel Mode '''and '''Devil Mode. 'Angel Mode' On this mode the game is set to normal difficulty.And you begin the game as LV.1,enemies do normal damage and won't attack as hostile. 'Devil Mode' On this mode the game is set to hard difficulty.You begin the game as LV.5 however enemies are more than 5 levels stronger[stats included] and will be very hostile.Enemies are more likely to be more aggressive and now attack faster. Some enemies will give more XP in this mode only, As well bosses will be at their max level [max level differs upon each individual boss] 'STATS' Description of the stats You'll see on the status screen. *'HP': or known as hit points.When it reaches 0 it's gameover. *'XP': or known as experience.When you battle monsters and or fight bosses,and you defeat them you gain XP. When you gain enough XP you will level up.Once you level up all stat attributes will increase.The higher your level the more XP it takes to advance to the next level. XP is also used as a form of currency to purchase items or weapons. *'LV': also known as level.This shows how strong your character is.When you gain enough XP your level will increase. *'ATK': commonly known as attack.The higher the attack the more physical damage you can do to an enemy. *'DEF': commonly known as defense. The higher your defense the less damage you take from enemies attacks. *'SPD': commonly known as speed.The higher your speed is the faster your can escape from battle.And the faster your stamina will move in battle. *'MAG': the higher the stat the more damage your magic attacks/elemental will do to an enemy. *'MP': this is also known as Magic Points.These allow you to use magic.When you use magic your MP decreases.And if it hits 0 you cant use any more magic. *'EVA': commonly known as evasion. The higher your evasion the better chance you'll have in dodging an enemy attack. Stat maxes out at 99. *'STR': also known as strike.The higher your strike the more force you can put into attacks or magic, randomly dealing additional damage based on stat. *'AP': Also known as "Attack Point." Every 5 AP will increase your Attack stat. *'DP': Also known as "Defense Point." Every 5 DP will increase your Defense Stat. *'MAP': Also known as "Magic Point." Every 5 MAP will increase your MAG stat. *'SP': Also known as "Speed Point." Every 5 SP will increase your Speed stat. *'STAMINA BAR': the stamina bar will fill up over time.And the higher your SPD and LV the faster the stamina gauge will fill. When it completely fills up its then your turn.During your turn you can select options,between attacking,defending,running or magic.Once you select an option your turn is over and you have to wait for the gauge to fill up again. *'CHARGE BAR': This bar will fill up each time you attack.If it is charged to a certain amount,your attacks will be stronger.However it drains HP the more its charged.And it only can be used if Tetra is wielding her primary weapon in battle.And you may lose charge if an enemy attacks you. *'C.NERGY CRYSTALS': There will be 4 crystals below your Charge Bar,These crystals indicate your C POWER for performing C.nergy moves.Every standby-phase Tetra will gain 1 crystal if all C POWER has been depleted. 'Traits' Traits are sub-class options for Tetra that will affect how she will uniquely levels up throughout a playthrough. Some traits will start you off with a special trait weapon. * Glass Cannon: High ATK and SPD but frail DEF. Special Weapon: NONE * Tank: High DEF and MAG but low SPD. Special Weapon: POWER GLOVE * Magical DPS: High MAG and SPD but low ATK. Special Weapon: GEO WAND * Ranger: High SPD and EVA but low DEF. ' Special Weapon': ROYAL BOW * All Round: All stats are fairly average. Special Weapon: NONE 'BATTLE' When in battle there will be a blue box. The box to the far right behind Tetra displays battle options,but only when its your turn.When its not your turn the box will be empty as shown to the right.When its your turn the battle options will appear as shown to the right. Use your mouse to left-click a battle option.Or to use an item.All items are displayed below the battle box,also displayed in the picture to the left.Left-clicking any option will end your turn resetting your stamina.And at the top of the battle options displays Tetras LV,HP and the current difficulty mode being played on.' 'RUN': This battle command allows you to escape ferocious encounters.Though you can't run from boss battles however. DEF: 'Switches Tetra from ATKmode to DEFmode.In DEFmode attacks that come into contact with Tetra does half the damage.While selecting this option ends your turn Tetra cant do anything until she is attacked. '''ATK: '''When its your '''battle-phase '''this option puts Tetra into ATKmode to attack the enemy.Once its mouse-clicked your turn is over and Tetra will attack. 'BATTLE-PHASES standby-phase: 'During this phase the stamina gauge isn't filled and no battle options is available for Tetra or the enemy.Some items like the potion may only be used after standby 1. And items like the ATKdice go into standby when used. Items on standby can't be used. standby-phase 2: When your stamina is full standby phase 2 allows items on standby to now be used. battle-phase: This phase comes into play when your stamina fills and you select an option to attack.The battle phase allows battle options to be available to use, making it your turn. 'TECHNIQUES' in battle there are some hidden techniques you may not know about. PAR-Slowing: '(''e''n''emies can preform this as well) 'To do this technique Tetra has to learn '''raiketsu '''and '''wateryo' then get lucky enough to paralyze an enemy.Once they have the PAR status use wateryo to slow the enemies stamina.Do this enough and the enemy will recover stamina beyond slow.And being paralyzed increases the effect. blind-PAR: '(''enemies only) ''When the blind status is received sometimes enemies will also paralyze you.If this happens your ATK will be 0 and you wont be able to move.This is commonly done by '''goriyas '''and the boss '''ifrit.'This will most likely be done as you are trying to attack,neutralizing your turn and your ATK. 'Nel-PAR: '(enemies only) Similar to enemies that can 'PAR-slow '''but more frustrating.This technique happens when a monster uses ''Nelvoid ''and then gets lucky to PAR you as well. As a result even if your stamina recovers from being voided you now can't attack at all for a longer period of time. '''Goriyas,shadowbeast, '''and others can do this if they have ''nelvoid and a paralyzing attack. '''Ani-PAR: (Tetra only) Similar to Nel-PAR but it requires for Tetra to have the skill Anima Burst. Once the skill is used and it happens to STOP an enemy and you have the raiketsu magic skill, you can combo it into paralyzing enemies and prevent them from having any further actions for a few extra turns. Ani-SLOW: '(Tetra only) Similar to Ani-PAR except, after you use Anima Burst on an enemy and it gives them a STOP status, and if you have the wateryo magic skill you can combo it into slowing an enemy causing the foes turn to be further delayed even after recovering from the STOP status. That is if wateryo actually slows the target before the STOP status ends. '''Critical Gaia Parry: '(Tetra only) This technique is only available if Tetra has the '''Geo Wand equipped in battle.When selecting DEFmode the "parry ability" activates [Only if you have more than 1 '''C Power], if by chance when parrying an attack and the '''Geo Wand's ability to drop an enemies DEF happens as well you can combo the action into a normal attack in order to double the effect. Watch and react: 'This technique will be your primary victory condition if you pay attention to your foes.Some enemies are over powering and makes you seem helpless regardless of training but if you keep an eye out on how much damage an enemy does to you, you can escape a terrible fate by healing just at the right time.Once you figure out the timing keep the flow and pace of battle.Being slow to react or failing to keep the timing results in doom. *'Krav Maga: 'A counter ablility that has to be learned. Once learned if you ''right-click the ATK icon just as an enemy attacks you there is a 33% chance you may counter the attack with a critical hit. All incoming damage to Tetra is decreased while the ability is activated for that split second. However if it is failed to be used correctly then you just wasted an attack turn. '''C.NERGY MOVES Special moves that have devastating power and consume C POWER. Parry: When selecting the DEF option on your turn, Tetra has a 10% chance of repulsing an attack. It won't stop status effects or damage from being dealt however you'll take half damage and get a free attack at the cost of 1 C POWER. Counter: Similar to the parry ability except counter is a secret technique that has to be learned. But from where? Counter negates all damage done to Tetra but doesn't nullify status effects and has a 100% chance of retaliating critical damage back to the attacking enemy at the cost of 2 C POWER. Psychic Read: Allows you to peer into the mind of an enemy and see it's weakness, current stats and stamina speed for 15 seconds at the cost of 3 C POWER. Anima Burst: Release a large chunk of stored magical power and inflict MP damage to an enemy based on how much MP you have at the cost of all remaining MP and 4 C POWER. 'OVERWORLD' On the overworld(towns or anywhere outside of battle.)at the top of the left corner will display your LV,HP and XP.You control Tetra by using your keyboard arrow keys.To talk to NPCs simpily walk up to them,Same goes for picking up items or opening chests/doors. If you have the magic potion Red 'you can heal yourself outside of battle for the cost of 20 MP by pressing the '''Z '''key to bring up the potion icon then pressing '''X '''to heal confirm action.And if you have '''potion Red LV2 '''you can heal more HP than a regular potion for the cost of 50 MP. *'RESTING/INNS: There are times when you need to heal.Some towns have inns or regular houses with resting beds.Walk up to the bed to recover lost HP/MP.Or while traveling you'll come across blue pentagrams, those will save your data and recover HP/MP. * MONSTER ENCOUNTERS: As with any RPG you encounter enemies by walking around on certain spots of land. Observe and be mindful of where you will encounter an enemy.Enemies have their own territory so depending on where you stand you could meet a simple enemy or an insanely powerful foe. It's wise to tread with precaution and learn from any mistake you make. 'INTERACTIONS'/'SECRETS' Some things in the overworld will require you to interact with it by pressing the A''' key.Occasionally you may find secrets, and when you do a '''! will appear above Tetra's head.Try doing something about that to get a mysterious result, such as walking into the object and or pressing the A''' key.However there are some secrets that require a special event before you can interact with the object or space.So be mindful of that. '''SHOPS Some towns may have shops for you to purchase consumable items or weapons.And some shops can even upgrade your armor and primary weapon.However not all shops are visible, as they may be in a hidden room or require an event to activate access. Currency in this game is measured by XP. So battle and save your XP for items. Leveling up is fine but it would suck if you spent all your XP on level grinding and never have any remaining to buy items. 'NPC'S' Walk up to NPC's to talk to them. They will reveal plot relevant information, hints, travel details or funny/interesting conversations.Some NPC's have dialogue tree events depending on side quests.So their reactions to Tetra will vary. Other NPC's will say different things if spoken to more than once (Some not all).So try to speaking to NPC's that are important to Tetra more than once to get more key plot or extra! Reading is fundamental! Those who refuse to read will be terribly sorry. 'PAUSE MENU ' ' To pause the game press the spacebar key '''and the pause menu will come up.You have the option to either '''resume '''or '''quit '''the game by '''left-clicking the mouse.However any unsaved data will be lost when selecting quit.Also on this screen you can view Tetra's bio, stats and EV information. 'INVENTORY MENU' This menu displays all your items and gear when you press Enter. Use the mouse and hover it over an item to see a short description of the said item. 'EQUIPPING WEAPONS'/'ARMOR' In the Inventory you can equip weapons or armor by moving the mouse over the item icon and left-click with the mouse. To un-equip a weapon right-click the item. Always check to make sure you are fully prepared for battle.When a weapon is equipped a small E 'icon will be displayed on the item box. 'SAVING GAME DATA ' You might be worried on how to save but no need to worry,the game has an auto-save function.Since the game is indeed difficult the game saves often while roaming overworld,entering houses,certain cutscences,and during room transition. 'STATUS EFFECTS ''Every once in awhile you will encounter enemies that have moves with added effects.Tetra even learns some moves with added effects.These effects can harm your battle and succession.These effects are: *PAR: short for paralyze.When this happens you wont be able to attack for a short period of time.And it stops your stamina gauge from moving. *BLIND: When this occurs your ATK and MP becomes 0 and you wont be able to use physical moves nor magic for a short period of time. * SLOW: This status lowers the speed of which the stamina gauge fills up, causing turn delays. *INF: Short for infected.When this happens you will slowly lose HP turn after turn. *SAP: Turn after turn you will slowly lose HP and the enemy will recover some of the HP on each turn. *CURSE: this is your worst nightmare.Curse limits your time to live.Once the candle goes out above your head its automatically game over. *BRN: This is a short turn status that makes your ATK 1 for a single turn. * STP: This is status effect stops a target from performing any action and cancels the stamina bar for a short duration of time. Page 1 walkthrough